User talk:Azkaiel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Another Poetic Spartan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 20:16, September 9, 2010 Hello Ok, this comes across as nubish, but how do I get started ? I don't have much experience in using a wikia, other than editing a article. ~ Azkaiel 23:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Please talk on his page and creating a gundam is a good idea, i will help you with the templates and things.Echo 1125 23:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pages Forgive me for sounding presumptious, but you know you can create you're own pages for Mobile Suites and the like, you don't need to squeeze them all onto you're Profile Page. - BoRadiant 11:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) In short, presently you're using you're profile to perfect how its seen and then you're making the page, its an interesting idea though I wouldn't do it myself. - BoRadiant 14:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) True or the restriction of using resources that are freely given, do forgive me if I sound a little pessemistic, but Fan Wikis are to record Fan Ideas in detail which others can see and/or show interest in. By putting it on a person's Profile Page it is almost impossible for users, especially users without a name to look at the works, also if you were to crush all details (MS, Series, Character, etc) onto one page it would cause the Wiki or even a User's internet to slow down from loading. I'm not trying to start an argument but simply stating my own personal thoughts. - BoRadiant 17:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I understand, I almost misunderstood your attentions for a moment, draft everything and then make the pages. Good Luck with that. - BoRadiant 17:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, sorry for the late reply! Good to see a fellow contributor here too, I also see great stuff in your creation! I better finish my MS' fast, I maybe the only user here who hasn't submitted anything yet ._. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 05:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear...then is it ok, if I manually clear the entries in here ? Edit: I think i know why now, cause it was redirected from my user talk page, so that is why you probably cant delete this. I've since removed the redirect. ~ Azkaiel 06:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: GM Raven Thank you muchly Az! I'm currently working on the weapons, the combat history as well as the pilot characters,not to mention another MS, it's going to be a long process (whew!). --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 09:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fenrir Gundam Just had to drop in to say the picture of that suit is pretty damn sexy. Where's it from? 15:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Promotion Answering Your Question Feedback needed Guys, could you folks take a look at Redfield Industries, and let me know what you think of the font and/or its size ? I'm trying to find a font which looks pleasant, and as well as a size which won't strain the eyes, when reading. ~ Azkaiel 17:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:BLAH BLAH Asking Tell me how to. Thanks for message, but one thing: Idk how to do that thing at the top that says " this article is property of Rflynn". Tel me how? Rflynn 00:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hiya: Heya Azk. It's me: SRS. How've you been doing lately? Just been curious why I haven't seen you on chat lately. Been meaning to ask for some assistance with designing some Cyber-Pilots for my Cosmic Era faction that'll be in your CE: Legacy timeline. Also: and this is purely out of idle curiosity, would you like to have a Gundam Fight sometime? I realize you haven't really participated in the more standard Gundam Fights yet, but just wondering. If you agree to the Gundam Fight, I'll try my best to go easy on you, so don't worry. Spiceracksargent001 21:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Mostly personality-stuff. I can handle the appearances on my own but I will need help with personality traits for each Cyber-Pilot. Spiceracksargent001 21:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Eternity Zero article edit It is pretty good but there are little things i wanna add back in nothing too major like the katanas hidden power which was kind of explained. Knightwalker591 14:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Best interest? Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) In my "Best Intrest?" Azkaiel you know i haven't don't alot of thing in my best interest... that is clear since i like to how you say push the envelope at times with what i cant and can do, thats a trait of me that kind of never gets old. But for i will remove the image anyway since i dropped the message on what happened let if someone stolen a piece of my hard work i'd be pissed so for this time... i will let it slide okay and won't try to do the "other" route.